White's Nuzlocke Adventure
by fluffymareep
Summary: Join White as she struggles to make it to the Pokemon league in a world where Pokemon die. If any parings pop up, they would be DualRivalShipping and ChessShipping
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a thump. A brown haired woman straightened out her hair and clothes before opening her mouth.

"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Professor Juniper! Everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor!"

I opened my mouth the ask why she was in my room, but she cut me off.

"Thats right! This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon! They have mysterious powers! Now get your ass out there and do my work! Be a man!"

I sit up and run a hand through my messy brown hair, finally getting the opportunity to speak.

"B-but I'm a girl!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Whats your name?"

"White!"

"Are you sure?"

"For Gods sake, I think I would know my name!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"YES! MY NAME IS WHITE!"

"Okay! Now get out there and do my job for no pay!"

"Ugh!"

"Good luck in the world of Pokemon! You'll need it..."

and I fell into a deep, needed sleep.

_:_

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of rustling in my room.

"AH!" I scream, leaping up from my bed. Grabbing the nearest blunt object, I swung it wildly in the direction of the intruder.

The intruder grabbed my wrist.

"Geez White! Get up! I'm here to get a Pokemon with you, not to kill you and take all your shit!"

"Oh! Hi Cheren!" I smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"...get ready."

Springing into action, I run down the hall and into the bathroom.

I'm back in my room ten minutes later.

"Did you see Bianca?" Cheren asks, looking as irritated as ever.

"No." I answer, turning to looking at my bedroom door.

Not five seconds later, she bursts in, tripping over her long skirt.

"So-ooo-orry I'm late, y'all! I got held up making sammiches for my Daddy and his friends!"

She hands a sandwich to Cheren.

"My Daddy told me to make one for you! Because women need a good man to take care of them, and what better way to find a man, then to make them a sammich?" She gushes, blushing as Cheren inspects the sandwich.

"Bianca, thanks for the sandwich, but you should do things for yourself! And I'm not eating this because I want to, I'm eating this because I'm hungry and White took forever to get up!" He says, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it! It's a turkey sammich! Oh! Speaking of gifts, I got you one too, White!" Bianca cheers, pulling out a small, wrapped box.

I tore off the silver Pokeball-printed paper. In the box contained a blue gem, a red gem and a green gem hanging from a delicate silver chain, to signify Water, Fire and Grass or Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.

"Bianca, where did you get this!" Putting it around my neck, I admired the pretty blue, the striking red and the calm green.

"It's a secret!" She winked.

Cheren then handed me a bag with a cute plush of my favorite Pokemon, Sandile.

"I hope I get to catch one of these." I say, hugging the plush.

"Thanks guys! Now lets open the box."

We tugged at the green ribbon, the two wondering what one they should pick.

I already knew.

"I think White should pick first. It is her birthday, after all." Bianca announced.

"Alright. Happy birthday, White!" Cheren agreed, gesturing to the box.

Inside the blue box contained three Pokeballs. Letting them all loose, I stared at the three Pokemon. They were all pretty cute. But I already knew who to pick.

I walked over to the Snivy and picked him up.

"And your name shall be..."

"NO TIME TO NAME! BATTLE, NOW!"

I ordered Snivy to tackle and to just keep tackling her Oshawott. Eventually, Oshawott fell.

"Now it's my turn!" Cheren exclaimed, sending out his Tepig.

I once again told Snivy to use tackle over and over again. Tepig fell, but it was a close match.

Once we called back our Pokemon, we looked around my room...to see it was a total mess. I was about to order them to clean it up, but they had fled down the stairs.

How the footprints got on the wall is beyond me.

Walking down the stairs, I got there just in time to see my mother telling them that the don't have to clean up.

I have a feeling that it will be me cleaning up.

My Mom approached me.

"Happy birthday, dear!" And handed me my Cross-Transceiver. Slipping it on, I looked back up at my Mom's smiling face.

"Go. Have fun on your journey. But remember that I will always be cheering you on."

I enveloped my Mom in a tight hug, she put her arms around me.

"I'll come back before I go." I promise.

She just nodded and I headed for the door.

Outside the sun shone, and the Pidove flew around. It was a cold Winter day, same as any. I couldn't wait for Spring, but the bleak weather made me want to leave the small town I had known for sixteen years. Walking down the small, beaten path to Bianca's house, I passed by the fence that Cheren had ripped his pants on when our old friend Black used to live here. Black had moved on to bigger and better things, probably chasing after that model Elesa and forgetting all about his best friends. I then walked by the pier that we would jump off when it was Summer. The freezing water sparkled as snow lightly fluttered by.

I'm going to miss Nuvema.

I knocked on Bianca's door, before walking in.

Inside, Bianca's dad was screaming at her.

"NO NO NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID WOMAN, YOU CAN NEVER ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!"

Bianca was starting to cry. "B-but Daddy I'm...I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everthing! I can totally go on an adventure. Cheren can watch out for me and so can White!"

And she turned around to see me. "Oh...It's...okay...it's fine! I'll be waiting for you with Cheren, okay?"

And she walked out the door.

"YOU! You're the stupid girl who's corrupting my daughter to think freely and decide she doesn't need a man in her life!" Bianca's father yelled at me. I ignored him and went into the kitchen to see Bianca's mother.

"Don't mind my husband dear. You know how men are, always wanting sammiches." She says, turning away to continue the sammich she was making for her husband.

I walked out of Bianca's house and went to the lab.

"Let me introduce myself again, my name is..."

Cheren cut Professor Juniper off. "We know your name, you senile old woman. Give us our damn dexes!"

Bianca gasped "Cheren, thats really rude!"

Juniper glared at Cheren. "Do you want to nickname your Pokemon?" She asked me.

"Hmm...I'll name you...Ethan!" I decide.

"Oh...umm...Ethan...? I-I like it...I t-think..." Ethan murmurs.

I stare at my Snivy.

"Why are you staring at Snivy? It's not like he talked." Cheren snorts.

I stare at Cheren, dumbfounded.

"..."

"So...about why I gave you Pokemon..." Juniper says, slowly.

"You want us to fill out your Pokedex." Cheren states, looking irritated.

"Whats a Pokedex?" Bianca asks, looking as confused as ever.

"A Pokedex is something that we use to catch 'em all. So go out there and fill out all the pages." She yells, handing the three of us Pokedexs and kicking us out.

"The fuck, why is this pink?" I ask.

"Because all girls love pink!" Bianca cheers, looking adoringly at her pink Pokedex.

"I like blue better..." I huff, looking at Cheren's Pokedex.

"Wait!" My Mom comes running up. "Have fun with your journey. I'm so proud of all three of you, especially you, White. Here, take these!" She passes us all a map. "And for you, White." She passes me a brand new bag with a bunch of room for everything I'll need on my journey. It's pink, but I don't mind as much.

Hugging her again, we all wave good bye as we all head out for route 1.

"Bianca says since we're all taking our journey, we should take out first step at the same time." Cheren beems.

"Let's take our first step together!" Bianca cheers.

"One!" Bianca cheers.

"Two!" Cheren adds.

"Three!" I yell, full of excitment.

Our journey begins now!

_'_

Nuzlocke White, here we come!

Caught: 0

On team:

Ethan

Snivy

Naive

Level 6

Moves: Tackle, Growl.


	2. Chapter 2

The dead sunflowers are blown around by the thick wind, as we are taught by Professor Juniper how to catch Pokemon. I already know how, so I zone out, watching the sunflowers.

"And that's how you catch wild Pokemon!" She says, holding the Pokeball of the Patrat up. Bianca claps, and Cheren looks very concentrated.

"Here, now you can catch some Pokemon too!" She cheers, handing us all Pokéballs.

I walked around in the tall grass for a bit, before a Lillipup hopped out.

"Oh! Hi there..."

"Ethan! Tackle it!"

"O-okay!" Ethan does what I told him to do, and I threw a Pokeball at the Lillipup. The ball rocked back and forth before it stilled. Releasing him, he shakes himself.

"My name is...actually, you can change my name if you want...my name is Patrick."

"Patrick is fine! Welcome to the team!" I beam, returning him to his Pokeball.

The first Pokemon I've ever caught!

We rushed back home to heal, and went back to train.

"Alright Patrick, Leer!" I say.

But the wild Lillipup was quicker.

The wild Lillipup tackled Patrick. He got back up and used Leer.

"Alright, Tackle!" I commanded, feeling a bit worried.

The wild Lillipup tackled Patrick again. This time, Patrick muttered "I'm not feeling great." Yet tackled.

And then collapsed.

"Patrick!" I cried, returning him to his Pokeball and sending Ethan out to finish the job.

We ran home.

I walked out of Nuvema town, my head hanging.

"Don't cry!" Patrick yelped, seeing the tears beginning to form. "I'm fine!"

"I know...let's not have another close call...ever again. I promise."

We continued along the route, reaching Cheren and Bianca.

"Let's compare! We all have two! Okay, cool!" She yarbled.

Then the Xtransceiver rang. Professor Juniper, Cheren, Bianca and I all appeared on the screen, Professor Juniper smiling.

"Hello, how is everyone doing?"

"Fine." I answered.

"I'd like to show you all around Accumula Town! So hurry!" And then she hung up.

Cheren and Bianca said their goodbyes, and then left me. I turned and looked at the city infront of me.

_:_

And let's stop there.

Dead: 0

Dead this Chapter: 0

Caught: 1

Caught this Chapter:

Patrick

Lillipup

Vital Spirit (THANK YOU)

Docile

Level 7

Moves: Leer, Tackle, Odor Sleuth

In Party:

Ethan

Level 7

Learned Vine Whip.


End file.
